(a) Field of the Invention
The art of the present invention provides a water-cooled vehicle LED (Light Emitting Device) heat dissipating device, in which one side of a light emitting device has disposed a heat dissipating body that includes a front plate, a middle plate and a rear plate. Moreover, grooves are hollowed out of the front plate, the middle plate and the rear plate, which when assembled form a channel, a water inlet and a water outlet, and a water pump device is used to pump water from a water storage device through a water guide member and pour into the channel of the heat dissipating body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows general vehicle light emitting devices A, which are easily damaged due to excessive power when there are no heat dissipating devices installed, and if natural convection is used as a heat dissipating method, then it easily leads to imperfect heat dissipation, whereas use of a fan easily produces noise and anxiety over operational life.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.